


NCT WRITE WRITE ROUND TWO: REVEALS (and goodbye ♡)

by nctwritewrite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctwritewrite/pseuds/nctwritewrite
Summary: The moment you've all been waiting patiently for has finally arrived! It's time to find out who exactly is responsible for the all the amazing fic we've had the privilege to read in Round 2!





	NCT WRITE WRITE ROUND TWO: REVEALS (and goodbye ♡)

**ROUND 2** of _**NCT Write Write!**_ has officially come to an end, and boy, what a fantastic round it's been. Whether you've made it to this post as a prompter, a writer, a reader or even as someone who has supported us or someone taking part from afar, your contribution has meant the world to us, and we cannot thank you enough for coming along with us on this journey.  
  
This Round, we were lucky enough to receive an absolutely unbelievable **1,579,228 **words written across **113 **fics by **110 **extremely dedicated, talented authors. We would like to give a special mention and our sincere thanks to **[cottoncandyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys)**, **[kaipou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaipou/pseuds/kaipou)** and **[renhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck)** for writing two fics each and really blowing it out of the water!

** ✧ A note from the Mods ✧ **

Before we get into the reveals, we would like to share a few words with all of you to properly and sincerely say our goodbyes. 

Enrara is something that we have poured a lot of our time, effort and love into, because we really wanted to organise something that people could enjoy. Right off the bat with Round 2, we were taken aback by the sheer volume of responses we received. When we were sitting together and talking about our hopes for Round 2, we never in a million years could ever have expected that we would reach the finish line with so many of you beside us.

It has been the greatest challenge, but also the greatest honour for us to have worked with you all over the last 7 months, and we really hope that we have made Enrara a good experience for you all.

We know that we haven't been able to meet the expectations of everyone out there. We've seen some of the messages and tweets, and we would like to apologise that we couldn't make this a better experience for everyone who was disappointed. We hope that you know that we never endeavoured to hurt or upset anyone. We just ask that any messages be sent directly to us, instead of to writers and readers, who are not responsible for the running of this fest, and do not deserve the hurtful messages that have been sent.

Enrara, at its core, is a fest aimed at creating opportunities for people to do things they love: reading, writing and enjoying these activities in the company of other members of the fandom. We have had the best time talking to all of you, and seeing your excitement and happiness throughout the Enrara period. It has been a true joy reading your tweets and emails, and we've come across some of the nicest people while doing so. Thank you for every kind message, every word of encouragement and every 'thank you' you have sent our way. We will continue to treasure all of it.

It has been no easy feat for many of you to complete your works—we are well aware of this. We want to thank you again, from the bottom of our hearts, for persevering and giving it your absolute best. Please know that all your efforts are so appreciated. To borrow from The Joy Luck Club, our well wishes come from afar (probably) and carry with them all our good intentions. We wish you all the very best, not just in your writing and any future fests you may be participating in, but in your everyday lives as a whole! We hope that you will be proud of your work, the way we are, and know that many, many people are out there, feeling thankful for all of your efforts.

The last thing we would like to talk about is Enrara and its future. We have seen a number of people talking about 'next time' and 'next year'. To be truthful with all of you, we can't promise there will be a next time. As much as we have enjoyed the last two rounds, we're not sure if the two of us are at the right stage in our lives where we can commit the time to bring Enrara back for a Round 3 in the near future. 

This isn't goodbye for good, so much as it is an open door. We'll still be around, and we'll be here to support you all and the future of the NCT ficdom. But in case you don't hear from us for a while, we hope you know how thankful we are for all of you! If you've made it to the end of this longer-than-necessary section of the post: THANK YOU! We would never have made it here without your love and support. Truly. Thank you for being with us all these months.

Goodbye for now, and please continue to support NCT and the NCT ficdom with even more of the love and warm-heartedness you have shown to us and to Enrara! 

We love you all ♡

** AND NOW: ROUND TWO REVEALS! **

* * *

**Day 1**

✧ [sending love to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792402) by [xyunqis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyunqis/pseuds/xyunqis) | johnny/ten

✧ [spring fling swimming (sfsw)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803451) by [gayyeop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyeop/pseuds/gayyeop) | doyoung/yuta 

✧ [you have a kingdom in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779457)by [sunshinelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelion/pseuds/sunshinelion) | haechan/mark

✧ [stories no one believes in yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724677)by [umiwomitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai) | lucas/ten

✧ [if you believe in magic, come along with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801357)by [mainvocal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainvocal/pseuds/mainvocal) | kun/ten

✧ [dénouement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709614)by [ginafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics) | johnny/taeyong

✧ [candlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727599)by [LeilaLynnS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaLynnS/pseuds/LeilaLynnS) | jaemin/renjun

✧ [supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721011)by [lunarsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo) | jaehyun/johnny

✧ [permanent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792897)by [renhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck) | jeno/mark

✧ [to my moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789783)by [aishjinjaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishjinjaa/pseuds/aishjinjaa) | johnny/taeil

✧ [bring me to life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801075/chapters/46881472) by [chrismequick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismequick/pseuds/chrismequick) | jungwoo/lucas

✧ [baby, you're all that i want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762711) by [lvlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlz/pseuds/lvlz) | chenle/renjun

✧ [an arrow for a cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802302) by [denimdisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster) | lucas/mark

✧ [lying in the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712572) by [tsukitachinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitachinu/pseuds/tsukitachinu) | doyoung/jaehyun/johnny

✧ [mastercutie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756873) by [thehiddengrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehiddengrace/pseuds/thehiddengrace) | jaehyun/taeyong

** Day 2 **

****✧ ****[the power of christ compels you!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716343) by [rowenabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenabane/pseuds/rowenabane) | doyoung/johnny  
  
**✧ **[if you can't be unafraid, be afraid and happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766719) by [Gomili.Giza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomili_Giza/pseuds/Gomili_Giza) | xiaojun/yangyang  
  
**✧ **[of lists and boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789396) by [caramelsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsun/pseuds/caramelsun) | haechan/jeno

**✧ **[home sweet homepage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798195) by [submarinebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny) | doyoung/taeyong

**✧ **[bring the heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801582) by [ImJaebabie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJaebabie/pseuds/ImJaebabie) | haechan/lucas

**✧ **[to have to hold to cherish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791232) by [realllyreilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realllyreilly/pseuds/realllyreilly) | jaehyun/johnny

**✧ **[american boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727500) by [baeXbv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeXbv/pseuds/baeXbv) | jaemin/mark

**✧ **[power over me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744285/chapters/46731283) by [UpInOrbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit) | doyoung/yuta

**✧ **[angel of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804762) by [butjaehyunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjaehyunie/pseuds/butjaehyunie) | jaemin/jeno

**✧ **[famous fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796854) by [LostSoulSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulSister/pseuds/LostSoulSister) | johnny/jeonghan (seventeen)

**✧ **[we're a little too fucked up to stay still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735186) by [Okkaykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkaykate/pseuds/okkaykate) | jaehyun/yuta

**✧ **[a soulmate who wasn't meant to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791379/chapters/46855339) by [kaipou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaipou/pseuds/kaipou) | jaehyun-centric [multiple pairings]

**✧ **[journey through the self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800988) by [farthendur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur) | jungwoo/lucas

**✧ **[emergency of the heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803370/chapters/46887121) by [sevendreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies) | doyoung/jaehyun

**✧ **[an almost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797613) by [johnsuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsuh/pseuds/johnsuh) | jaehyun/winwin

** Day 3 **

**✧ **[bulls-eye superbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828891) by [technocouture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technocouture/pseuds/technocouture) | hendery/xiaojun

**✧ **[leave me breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793968) by [zero_miles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_miles/pseuds/zero_miles) | johnny/taeil

**✧ **[pacenotes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721896) by [supremekermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremekermit/pseuds/supremekermit) | doyoung/ten

**✧ **[magic man at the end of the world](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19798759) by [ChibixKadaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj) | taeyong/yuta

**✧ **[high horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800763) by [skateboardsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateboardsound/pseuds/skateboardsound) | doyoung/taeyong

**✧ **[faith, trust and fairy dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803934/chapters/46888405) by [currysaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/currysaws/pseuds/currysaws) | nct ensemble

**✧ **[smack bang in the middle of everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712248) by [painttheworldinpastels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/pseuds/painttheworldinpastels) | haechan/jeno

**✧ **[mundane yesterdays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19822570) by [yvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/yvenger) | taeil/yuta

**✧ **[sappy boy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807543) by [unit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unit/pseuds/unit) | haechan/mark

**✧ **[slow roads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836529) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover) | winwin/yuta

**✧ **[more human than human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795273) by [wentz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentz/pseuds/wentz) | johnny/taeyong

**✧ **[lost and found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802785) by [chorima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorima/pseuds/chorima) | jaemin/jeno

**✧ **[maybe i'm amazed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713004) by [iseekdaylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseekdaylight/pseuds/iseekdaylight) | johnny/ten

**✧ **[right of affectus (be still, my foolish heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765930)) by [seasaltslumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/seasaltslumber) | jaehyun/winwin

**✧ **[a study in feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796014) by [whenineternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal) | doyoung/jaehyun

** Day 4 **

[darling, we're a greek tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736878) by renhyuck | haechan/renjun

[there must be something in the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791778) by lowkeyamen | jaehyun/johnny

[of all the gin joints in all the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807573) by cryptidsoap | doyoung/jaehyun

[switched at love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804666) by softiejohnyong | johnny/taeyong

[first love / late spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745629) by sugarglizard | haechan/jaemin

[the johnny seo effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784341) by pcyikes | doyoung/johnny

[magic lives within.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791412) by Softyjseo | haechan/mark

[like a live wire, like sparks in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814641) by bigbabyjeno | winwin/yuta

[dungeons and dragons, and your princess is in another castle!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800610) by tadojoon | kun-centric, nct ensemble

[his friendly neighbor, spider-man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723000) by glitteryhyunjin | taeyong/yuta

**Day 5**

**✧** [echoes of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735087) by nh8343 | doyoung/yuta

**✧** [what i need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728175) by cottoncandyboys | haechan/jaemin

**✧** [the universal migraine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726141) by nonamebut | jaemin/jeno

**✧** [between two lifetimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884364) by lovelyday86 | johnny/taeyong

**✧** [dog daisy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846924) by a_simple_potato | jaehyun/jungwoo

**✧** [i can't take my eyes off of you because my fond looks are always for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884508) by cherrycitrus_blossom | kun/johnny

**✧** [99th century bastards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888090) loneliestfox | lucas/mark

**✧** [a little bit higher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882057) by nclgbt | jaemin/jeno/renjun

**✧** [moral compass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846246) by secretreaction | doyoung/ten

**✧** [a cup of half and half](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716154) by johnshuaa | haechan/mark

**✧** [the carrying arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871446) by pinkwinwin | doyoung/jaehyun

**✧** [i don't care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820677) by jumping_jax | haechan/yangyang

**✧** [the lord and his dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880053) by limitlessrose | johnny/ten

**✧** [divemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853839) by peachyun | jaehyun/taeyong

**✧** [cafes, cooking and chapstick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872874) by kimjoondaddy | chenle/jeno

  
  
**Day 6**  
  
**  
****✧** [horizon of time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878298) by berryboys | jaehyun/johnny

**✧** [side effects of having you near](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870060) by taeyomi | johnny/ten

**✧** [how are you, stranger?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779628) by kaipou | haechan/mark

**✧** [for the first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710865) by jaexings | johnny/taeyong

**✧** [firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862629) by different | haechan/jaemin

**✧** [trouvaille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806328) by nakimdoyu | taeyong/yuta

**✧** [redamancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804984) by Toni_ton | doyoung/johnny

**✧** [instead of a rivalry, can i have a romance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803874) by Lilyhearted | kun/ten

**✧** [no excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907077) by nappeuns | doyoung/jaehyun

**✧** [feel you, in front of your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884880) by dayseyes | johnny/taeil

**✧** [been spendin' all these summers with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887046) by tokyomew | haechan/lucas

**✧** [paradise; between like and love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881718) by 95liners | johnny/taeyong/yuta

**✧** [can you hear my heart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789093) by SoftServeTY | jaehyun/taeyong

**✧** [the time between moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734325) by themunchking | jungwoo/lucas

**✧** [after meeting him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776268) by itssaem | haechan/mark  
  
  
**Day 7**

  
**  
****✧** [letters you never sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789030/chapters/46848919) by mfalfanclub | taeyong/yuta

**✧** [summer skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804255) by rare_cat_meme | lucas/mark

**✧** [heaven is a place on earth (with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787770) by jokheiz | johnny/taeyong

**✧** [sunny side up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760389) by howaboutpotatoes | haechan/jaemin

**✧** [i carry your heart with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842313/chapters/46985962) by jenhyung | doyoung/taeyong

**✧** [Four Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799038) by seokonthat | doyoung/johnny

**✧** [a study on the neighbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801297) by xuxikr | haechan/mark

**✧** [beautiful blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866370) by 180cm | doyoung/jaehyun

**✧** [oilwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928443/chapters/47187016) by meatmarket | jaehyun/taeyong

**✧** [a withered rose's thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832881) by smtowndream | doyoung/yuta

**✧** [forty days of dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744633) by tennisuhs | johnny/ten

**✧** [blue seas, blue sky (you and i)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801495) by junipyeon | doyoung/taeyong

**✧** [lovebug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941148) by whiplashangel | jaehyun/johnny

**✧** [your sunrise my sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767832) by Nikaslist | haechan/mark

**✧** [end up here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728064) by cottoncandyboys | doyoung/yuta  
****

**   
** **Day 8**

**  
****✧ **[extra cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711294) by yooodles | doyoung/jaehyun

**✧** [the koi next door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971961) by negi | taeyong/yuta

**✧** [riddle me this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757197) by nekrateholic | jaemin/jeno

**✧** [words of blue, warmth of red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964287/chapters/47260129) by mochibbh | doyoung/yuta

**✧** [home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872373) by leaderdino | johnny/taeyong

**✧** [double shot espresso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847977) by notionally | taeyong/yuta

**✧** [hissstory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902739) by chennieforyourthoughts | doyoung/jaehyun

**✧** [brand new (just the same)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745656) by owngoal | johnny/taeyong

**✧** [such a sweet feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935649) by daelos | taeyong/yuta

**✧** [bad at love (what's my hand without your heart to hold?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861762) by BookwormRina | doyoung/jaehyun

**✧ **[every supervillain needs his theme music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974397) by raincheck | jaemin/jeno

**✧** [a love so lethal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884319) by dojaecult | doyoung/jaehyun

**✧** [tell him about it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978297) by princessgongjunim | jungwoo/taeil

* * *

And with that, NCT Write Write! Round 2 (2019) has finally come to an end.

The Prompt Archive* will remain open for anyone who would like to use it for your writing. If you do happen to use one of the prompts and produce a fic, please do comment on this post with a link to your fic, or tweet us to let us know, so we can update the Archive and share your fic with the rest of the Enrara Community!

If you were unable to participate till the end of Round 2, remember you can always share your work with everyone whenever you're finished with it on this post, or tweet us as mentioned above.

Please also feel free to use this Reveals post as a Friending post! Go ahead and share any of your social media handles, or use this as an opportunity to talk to people you've never reached out to before. This space can also be used to give a shoutout to people, like your betas who have helped you and supported you throughout Fest, or to congratulate your friends who have participated! 

Thank you to everyone who has supported these last two rounds of Enrara! We Mods have had the best time and we couldn't have done it without all of you supporting us and cheering us on through all the hiccups.

We hope to see you all again!

With love,

♡ THE ENRARA MODS ♡  
(N and Y)

*—The Archive has currently not been updated to reflect all completed and dropped Prompts. We will make an announcement on twitter when it has been updated accordingly.


End file.
